


El Regreso a casa

by Maxianime



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxianime/pseuds/Maxianime
Summary: Tezuka regresa a su hogar como cada año para diciembre después de su temporada de torneos, para pasarlo al lado de su familia, sin saber que alguien lo viene siguiendo su mentor Jurgen Volk.  Sin quererlo ve algo que no pensaba ver,  y mientras Tezuka disfruta de su tiempo en familia, sin saberlo su carrera depende de lo que Volk decida.





	1. El Regreso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tezuka regresa a su casa despues de una larga temporada de torneos

Acababa de pisar suelo japonés, en el aeropuerto internacional de Narita. Respiro profundo antes de dar su primer paso fuera del aeropuerto, a pesar de estar a Kilómetros de distancia de su hogar ya se sentía en casa.

Como cada año regresaba siempre para esas fechas, uno de los pocos momentos donde él se daba un permiso de su rutina. Era su permitido, siempre arribaba para ir a visitar a su familia para ciertas fechas, en algunas ocasiones eran visitas cortas de no más de una semana, como para principios de agosto, y solo había dos ocasiones que su estadía era que llegaba a cubrir el mes completo, en febrero y diciembre, y la del último mes del año era su favorita.

Decidió no dar aviso de su regreso a su familia, tomó el primer vuelo cuando terminó su periodo activo en noviembre evadiendo las palabras de su entrenador, quien le sugirió que tomara el mes de diciembre para entrenar. Durante todo el trayecto su celular estuvo apagado, ni bien salió del aeropuerto tomo el primer taxi a su vista, y se encaminó a su casa, donde creció, en el camino comenzó a planificar cada actividad familiar anotando en su pequeño bloc de bolsillo, participar de los ritos de fin de año que nunca se perdía y tenía muchas cosas en mente por hacer.

Toco la puerta en cuanto llego, bajo cada maleta y la deja a su lado antes de tocar el timbre, el sol apenas se estaba ocultando, sintió emoción, por una vez mostró una mueca de felicidad cuando escucho la voz de su madre acercarse a abrirle y luego, después de asegurarse de que no era una ilusión, Ayana Tezuka abrazo a su hijo. Su padre y abuelo no tardaron en aparecer, lo abrazaron, lo felicitaron por su reciente victoria en un torneo en Europa, su padre, Kuniharu Tezuka le pidió perdón por no asistir, el trabajo lo tenía ocupado y su abuelo también le pidió disculpas, pero Kunimitsu entendía, el viaje era largo y cansador para un hombre de su edad.

La bella escena familiar tenía un espectador que no podían ver a simple vista ya que acababa de bajarse de un taxi que venía siguiendo al de él de lentes y se había detenido una cuadra antes. Aquel hombre alto y calvo miro expectante, pago el taxi y en cuanto vio a la familia entrar a casa camino hasta la residencia, con una sola idea en mente, despegar al de lentes de su familia. Según él, Jürgen Volk, aquella relación del de lentes muy apegada a sus padres y abuelo estaba siendo nociva para el desarrollo como tenista profesional en plena actividad, y tenistas alemanes le habían encomendado lograr una distancia entre el japonés y su familia, ya que Kunimitsu solo a él lo escucharía.

La familia Tezuka se adentró a la residencia, a paso firme el alemán se acercó y toco el timbre, inmediatamente fue atendido por el padre y el abuelo del de lentes, quienes pensaron que quizás una maleta había quedado olvidada en el taxi y el conductor la había traído cuando se percató unas cuadras después, pero encontraron a quien veían como uno de los mentores del más joven Tezuka.

— Con su permiso. — exclamo sin más, los varones Tezuka no tuvieron opción que abrirle paso.

La residencia Tezuka por dentro era una casa occidental con toques tradicionales, no tuvo que caminar mucho ya que después de la entrada estaba la sala, donde encontró a Kunimitsu pero no como lo esperaba.

El muchacho de veintiún años se encontraba en la sala, no estaba solo sino más bien acompañado, tenía en brazos a un pequeño muy parecido a él que pasaba del año de vida y este lo abrazaba, mientras Kunimitsu abrazaba a un chico castaño de ojos claros y sonrisa amplia. No era una escena esperada, y hasta era una escena que él no creyó ver al menos hasta que Tezuka cumpliera más edad, ya que el mismo le dijo en una ocasión sobre formar una familia cuando llegara a la cúspide de su carrera.

El alemán quedó petrificado ante la escena, no se inmuto ante ella, muchas preguntas había en su cabeza en aquel momento, como cuando fue que ese niño nació y el jamás se enteró, o ver a aquel chico de cabellos castaños tan cariñoso con el de lentes cuando la ajetreada vida como profesional del deporte le impide a Tezuka tener una relación cercana con cualquier persona salvo su equipo como profesional. Demasiadas preguntas surcaron su cabeza y también una llegó a llamarle poderosamente, ese chico se le hacía muy familiar.

— Volk-san — le interrumpió en sus pensamientos el mayor de los Tezuka, quien se acercó a paso lento pero seguro. — Quizás es difícil comprender lo que usted ve, para nosotros aún lo es a pesar de los años, pero hay más que el tenis en la vida, sepa ser abierto con esta cuestión tan delicada, sea discreto por favor. Él no ha dicho nada dado que es un tema que podría hacer mucho daño o podría ser benéfico, no hay certezas, y su carrera se vería afectada, y aquello por lo que tanto ha luchado podría haberse venido abajo solo porque él tomo una decisión por su felicidad en un aspecto muy íntimo. Le pido por favor, sea comprensivo.

Sin medir media palabra aquel ascendente teutón se dio media vuelta y se fue, sin siquiera dejar rastro que ahí estuvo, sin saludar aquel que encaminó en lo que fue convertirse profesional. No mostraba ninguna mueca, su rostro se veía inexpresivo.

Kunikazu dio un largo suspiro, pero aquel trío en la sala no se percató de nada de lo que había ocurrido a su mirar. El de lentes estaba centrado solamente en el pequeño niño en sus brazos, quien le hablaba con su escaso vocabulario y el castaño le sonreía sacando fotografías con una cámara pequeña que colgaba de su cuello, especial para la ocasión.

— Kunimitsu — interrumpió Kunikazu adentrándose al a habitación, mirando con seriedad, al parecer ese día era el día en que él debía interrumpir toda acción, él era la voz de la razón en casa al ser la cabeza de la familia.

— ¿Ocurre algo abuelo? — Pregunto bajando al niño, quien rápidamente volvió a levantar las manos para que lo volvieron a levantar. — ¿Otra vez?

— Si — exclamo el menor alzando sus brazos, insistiendo en estar alzado.

— Nada hijo — dijo sereno, al ver aquella sonrisa en el de lentes no creyó que fuera momento para quejarse con preocupaciones, lo mejor era esperar. — creo que es mejor que desempaques, te des un baño ¿No estás cansando?

— He dormido todas mis horas de sueño y más en el avión, abuelo — respondió levantando al pequeño. — Son apenas las cinco.

— ¿Qué tienes aquí? — pregunto el castaño al notar un bulto en la campera deportiva del más alto, rápidamente sacó un pequeño anotador con algunas cosas escritas. Tras darle una larga leída su enojo se hizo notar e hizo un puchero que solo su pequeño hijo podría superar. — Hasta planificaste todo el mes, cada hora de ser posible, Mitsu con tantas actividades que tendrás, te faltara tiempo para nosotros.

— Es una lista de actividades familiares, aunque lo de navidad será para nosotros dos Suke.

— Exclúyeme hijo, tengo mucho trabajo aun y ya tengo reserva para el bonenkai de este año.

— Y los dos, ya que son adultos y tienen el mes libre, me van a ayudar con el Osoji este año — acotó Ayana.

— Y Kunimitsu, te esperaba para guardar los peces del estanque.

— Estoy en casa — acotó el de lentes.

*******************************************************************************************

Despertó temprano en la mañana, dada su costumbre, miro a su costado encontrándose con el castaño de ojos claros que estaba sonriendo en sueños y en medio de ambos el pequeño niño consentido. Al mirar al frente de la cama estaba la cuna, donde una pelota de tenis de peluche de considerable tamaño ocupaba gran parte del mueble. Se sentó en la cama y colocó sus lentes, dio una rápida ojeada a su lista de actividades y fue a la siguiente página donde comenzó a escribir frases y tacharlas, una y otra vez.

— Tengo tiempo aun — dijo después de ver la hoja completa de tachones.

— Piensas en el regalo de navidad para Kunihiro — le interrumpió el castaño sentándose en la cama. — Escribiste en Alemán para que no sepa porque sabes que lo desconozco.

— No, es temprano para elegir regalo, apenas empezó diciembre, Suke me sorprende que no sepas alemán, estuviste tus años allá, algunas palabras deberían ser reconocidas para ti.

— No cuenta que fuera de vacaciones a verte.

— Pero si los dos años que viviste conmigo cuando te escapaste de tu casa — refuto mirándolo.

— No me escape, tuve una discusión con mi padre en una ocasión antes de verte que no terminó bien, cuando te lo conté en Alemania antes de volverme fuiste tú quien me dijo que me quedara cuanto considerara necesario.

— No sabía que tu padre había sido ascendido y ya no viajaba por ello.

— Te ves preocupado, Capitán.

— No estoy preocupado, estoy pensando.

— La manera de concretar tu lista de actividades sin que noten que estás conmigo y Kunihiro, sabiendo que eres una figura popular, reconocido por ser soltero y sin compromisos.

— No soy un ídolo o algo así, solo represento a mi país en el tenis, y eso está saldado, nadie sabe que vine a Japón, ni siquiera mi entrenador, según la página oficial de internet de la ATP me debería encontrar en Alemania en estos momentos, preparándome para los torneos de enero. Además no soy tan popular ante la prensa como para que se interesen en mi entorno.

— ¿Qué te preocupa?

— Te reirás — respondió sin pensar, quería desviar su real preocupación con otra de no mayor importancia, pero que era una de su día a día.

— Puedes confiar en mí, estamos juntos hace cinco años y nos conocemos hace diez, no me reiré.

— Lo rápido que crece Kunihiro.

— ¿Qué?

— Kunihiro ya tiene un año y va por los dos, cuando nos demos cuenta tendrá tres años y comenzará el Kinder. El necesita de ambos padres, no solo de ti, yo también debo estar presente.

— ¿Piensas retirarte? Después de todo lo que has luchado, tus entrenamientos, tus lesiones en secundaria y cuanto soportaste para rehabilitarte, ir a vivir a Alemania hace siete años solo por cumplir tu sueño ¿Ahora quieres abandonarlo? ¿Estás seguro?

— No lo sé.

— Tienes más de un año para pensarlo, en ese tiempo pueden aparecer otras opciones mejores que retirarte joven.

— Tienes razón, aún tengo tiempo para deliberar— cerró su anotador y guardó el bolígrafo en el espiral que sobresalía.

— ¿Lo levantamos o lo dejamos soñando con pelotas de tenis?

— Yo creo que sueña con que atrapa a los peces del lago de mi abuelo, el me reclama siempre que ahora que camina y casi no se tambalea, cuando está solo suele ir al lago e intenta agarrar los peces.

— Te equivocas Tezuka Kunimitsu, nuestro hijo no será un pescador, no voy a permitir que se pase los fines de semanas sentado en un bote esperando atrapar un pez para comer — exclamó el castaño mirando al pequeño dormir y luego lo cobijó dejando su cabecita descubierta.

— Tampoco será botánico para morir de hambre en el invierno, Fuji Syusuke — acotó cruzándose de brazos.

Todas las mañanas una discusión se llevaba a cabo cuando estaban juntos, era algo que Tezuka daba por hecho. Ambos tenían formas diferentes de ver la crianza de su pequeño hijo, ambos querían seguir con costumbres de cada familia como con Hobby propios, querían que también Kunihiro les tomara el gusto, pero algunos gustos de las familias eran cuestionables para las otras, hasta la fecha solo una cosa estaban de acuerdo y fue por consejo de su pediatra, Kunihiro hasta la adolescencia no probaría comida picante y era la única, el resto de las decisiones estaban aún en discusión, entre las que estaba sí debería comenzar su escolaridad en Japón o en Alemania.

Fueron a desayunar después de darse la mano en común acuerdo, en dejar esa pequeña disputa en pausa hasta un momento más oportuno. En la cocina esperaba la madre del de lentes, quien preparo el desayuno tradicional para la familia, luego se ocuparon de levantar a Kunihiro, quien hizo un gran berrinche ya que quería seguir durmiendo.

— ¿A dónde vamos a ir primero? — pregunto Fuji vistiendo al pequeño.

— Primero, hay que comprar otra cuna a Kunihiro, la pelota de peluche ocupa gran espacio y no creo que sea cómodo para el dormir ahí, y tampoco puede dormir con nosotros, también hay que cambiarle su coche de paseo y el asiento para el auto.

— Te dije que le compraramos el más grande, por más caro que fuera era desmontable y traía el asiento para el auto y avión ¿Verdad Kunihiro? Digamos a tu padre, te lo dije.

— No — respondió enfadado.

— ¿Qué te pasa que andas respondón? — pregunto Fuji mirando con sorpresa al pequeño malhumorado. — No me gusta ese tono jovencito, voy a llevarte a la guardería como castigo.

— ¿La guardería es castigo?— preguntó el de lentes mientras se cambiaba.

— Para el sí, porque lo tenemos muy malcriado ¿Verdad Kunihiro?

— No.

— En ese caso hoy no, quiero pasar a ver a Oishi y Kikumaru antes de ir a los jardines Rikugien.

— Esto le cambiará el mal humor a Kunihiro, ¿Quieres visitar a Sumiko?— pregunto entusiasmado.

— No.

— Padre del año, soluciona esto.

— ¿Por qué padre del año? — Pregunto acercándose y miró al pequeño molesto. — Suke, mírale la cara, es la tuya cuando te molestas.

— Eso no es verdad — acoto mirándolo. — No tiene mi cara cuando me enfado.

— Ven Kunihiro, pasaremos a ver los pececillos antes de salir — dijo sin más el de lentes llevando a sus brazos al pequeño.

Los ojos del menor se iluminar al escuchar pececitos, y si había algo que le gustaba de la casa de sus abuelos era el pequeño estanque que su bisabuelo tenía en el jardín de atrás, peces de muy grandes que gustaba de intentar atrapar con sus manita cuando les daba de comer, y que siempre algún adulto lo detenía.

— Por eso te digo padre del año, te hizo caso y ahora está feliz.

— Está feliz porque verá a los peces de mi abuelo y es porque son coloridos.

— Oi — interrumpió el menor sonriendo.

— No, Koi.

— Oi

— Koi, no es difícil Kunihiro, Koi.

— Oi

— No discutas con el Mitsu.

— No discuto, intento que aprenda una nueva palabra para su vocabulario.

— Vamos Kunihiro, a ver los pececitos — interrumpió el castaño tomando al pequeño en brazos, quien emocionado comenzó a aplaudir.

En el jardín de atrás de la casa Tezuka era un lugar ambientado a la antigua, muy parecido a un jardín de algún lugar público, había un pequeño estanque, plantas ornamentales y hasta piedras colocadas como decoración y todo el había sido construido por Kunikazu Tezuka para su familia, para usarlo como lugar de meditación o para pasar la tarde. El cuidado del jardín recae solo en el mayor Tezuka, quien gastaba todo su tiempo, y su jubilación, en mantenerlo, evitando que Ayana o Fuji quisieran agregar algo fuera de lo que él con tanto esfuerzo había logrado.

— Llegan los dos en buen momento — exclamó el mayor con algunas redes de papel viendo a la pareja llegar. — Voy a sacar los peces para guardarlos en su acuario hasta que comiencen las temperaturas más cálidas, ayúdame a sacarlos.

— Yo me encargo — dijo el de lentes tomando una de las redes.

— Di pececito Kunihiro — señalo Fuji al estanque mientras sostenía al pequeño para que mirara, Kunihiro estiró sus manitas no más poder con intención de tocar a los peces que se habían acercado a la orilla, donde estaba el sostenido por Fuji. El castaño pronto entendió que el niño no tenía otra idea en mente que querer meterse en el estanque o tocar los peces, busco en el bolso que llevaba colgando la mamadera del pequeño y se la dio para que tomara su leche, el cual la agarró con una mano e intentó alcanzar los peces con la otra, mientras el castaño lo sostenía para que no se cayera al agua.

Kunimitsu rápidamente ayudó con la tarea de sacar los peces para resguardarlos, con el invierno a la vuelta de la esquina y temperaturas frías según los pronósticos hasta fin de año era necesario sacarlos para protegerlos, también debería drenarse en el agua para evitar accidentes con su pequeño hijo. Kunihiro vio todo con gran asombro, como su padre y bisabuelo se encargaron de sacar cada pez y colocarlos primero en un pequeño recipiente, que su abuela Ayana tomaba y los llevaba dentro de casa para luego regresarlos vacíos. Tras un arduo trabajo el pequeño estanque quedó vacío, la bomba de agua se ocupó de sacar toda el agua y solo quedaba limpiarla, cosa para la que llamarían a un especialista.

— Ya podemos irnos...

— ¿Dónde van? — pregunto Kunikazu mirando a su nieto limpiarse las manos.

— Comprar cosas para este gigante hermoso — respondió Syusuke abrazando al pequeño infante, el cual comenzó a reír.

— Luego pasaremos a visitar a Oishi e iremos a ver los jardines Rikugien y si queda tiempo iremos al centro comercial Caretta Shiodome.

— No entiendo para que comprar el asiento para auto y el cochecito, no los va a usar— susurro Kunikazu viendo a su nieto alejarse.

— Ya nos vamos ¿Necesitan algo?

— ¿Los esperamos a cenar? — pregunto Ayana sonriendo.

— Cenaremos en el Sushi Kawamura — respondió Syusuke sonriendo, a lo que Kunimitsu le clavo la mirada. — ¿Qué? Vamos a hacer todo lo que tú quieras, también podríamos hacer lo que yo quiera.

— Lo que gustes — acoto el de lentes mientras se ponía el calzado para ir afuera. Tras dar un par de pasos fue hasta el garaje que estaba cerrado, allí estaba un auto de cuatro puertas color blanco, con muy poco uso, limpio porque al parecer su padre lo usaba de vez en cuando dado que estaba entre los modelos más recientes de los últimos dos años y lo había obtenido tras ganar una serie de torneos.

Fuji sentó al pequeño que aún tomaba su mamadera de a sorbos en el asiento de atrás, especial para infantes pero este le quedaba algo chico, por lo que ajustó también el cinturón de seguridad del asiento de atrás sobre la silla, tras asegurarse de que el pequeño estaba protegido dejó el bolso de pañales atrás y subió al asiento del acompañante. Kunimitsu ya había subido, acomodo los espejos, prendió la calefacción para poner un clima agradable y cuando Syusuke se colocó el cinturón de seguridad arranco el auto.

Media hora después de viaje estaban en una de las tiendas más grandes donde vendían mobiliario y materiales para construcción, dejaron el auto en un estacionamiento subterráneo y comenzaron a mirar con intriga.

— ¿Qué tan grande puede ser la cuna? — pregunto el castaño.

— La cuna blanca está bien — señaló el de lentes una cuna con el pequeño en brazos— Noventa centímetros de alto por ochenta y ocho de ancho y ciento cincuenta de largo.

— Es un bebé.

— Pienso a futuro, es funcional, tiene cajones y es desmontable, cuando crezca le quitas los cajones y tendrá una cama con mesas de noche.

— ¿Y ya pensaste donde caben esas cosas en el cuarto?

— Cuando la necesite ya nos habremos mudado a un departamento o...mi abuelo construirá un cuarto en la casa en la planta baja para no subir escaleras, nosotros nos mudamos a su cuarto y Kunihiro se queda con el nuestro.

— Todo fríamente calculado ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

— Un poco de planificación no hace daño...ahora a buscar una butaca para auto para nueve kilogramos a treinta y seis.

— ¿Cómo sabes que pesa nueve Kilos?— alzo una ceja de asombro, después de todo era el quien lo llevaba a visitas con el pediatra y a los controles médicos.

— Lo tengo en brazos.

Decidieron comprar una butaca para auto de color negro con detalles en azul, Tezuka la había visto primero por su funcionalidad, era lo que el había especificado, una butaca para auto duraría varios años mientras el pequeño creía y también podría usarse para el avión, en cambio Fuji la eligió por su diseño y color, su el pequeño la usaría por años mínimo debería tener estilo y no ser solo un asiento pequeño sin mucho chiste. Luego siguió el coche de paseo, tras media hora de deliberar optaron por una negro con franjas rojas y asiento azul marino.

Al salir después de pagar, Tezuka instaló el asiento especial para luego sentar al pequeño quien animado comenzó a saltar contento, le gustaba tener más espacio para moverse. Fuji guardar el nuevo mobiliario en el portaequipaje que traía el coche y se encaminaron hasta una casa muy occidentalizada de dos pisos en un barrio tranquilo de Tokio.

La casa era la residencia de la familia Oishi, donde actualmente vivía la familia del antiguo sub-capitán de Seigaku y solo en diciembre Syuichiro volvía a su hogar, ya que estudiaba en el exterior, junto con Eiji Kikumaru, su actual pareja, y la pequeña hija de ambos Sumiko. Tras tocar el timbre electrónico fueron atendidos por el feliz pelirrojo, quien se lanzó a abrazar a Fuji.

—Fujiko ¿Cuánto tiempo?

— Hola Eiji — sonrió amablemente.

— Tezuka, Fuji que bueno verlos, pasen — exclamo el pelinegro.

— ¿Dónde está la pequeña Sumiko? Kunihiro vino a visitar a su mejor amiga.

— Estábamos ayudándola a caminar en la sala.

En la sala, sentada en el gran sofá y rodeada por almohadas estaba la pequeña Sumiko, una pequeña de apena nueve meses de nacida, cabellos negros y ojos heredados de Kikumaru. La pequeña rápidamente esbozo una gran sonrisa, contenta, al ver a Kunihiro, aunque lo conocía poco era uno de sus amigos más cercanos ya que cada vez que era posible se juntaban a jugar los dos.

— ¿Se quedan hasta enero Oishi? — preguntó el de lentes bajando a su hijo, el cual camino seguro hasta el sofá donde estaba Sumiko.

— Si, debo volver a la universidad para la segunda semana de enero ¿Estarás en el abierto de Australia del año que entra Tezuka?

— Si, me iré después de las festividades.

— Voy por el té abuelos.

— ¡Eiji!

— Nya, nos juntamos con un par de abuelos ¿Verdad Fujiko? — bromeo llevándose las manos tras la cabeza y fue a la cocina junto al castaño.

Tezuka y Oishi se sentaron en el sillón más amplio donde vieron a los dos pequeños jugar, Kunihiro había agarrado un oso de peluche y se lo mostraba a Sumiko, quien también lo abrazaba, cuando se veían a la cara intentaban tocarse y reían a carcajadas de sus acciones. Ambos padres sonrieron viendo a los niños jugar, era un momento digno para una foto, de las que Fuji ya había sacado cincuenta de veces anteriores que se juntaron ambos pequeños.

— He decidido que Sumiko y Eiji se queden en casa — cortó el silencio Oishi. — No puedo tenerlos conmigo mientras estudio, aunque Eiji la cuide, estoy en mi último año, después debo hacer las residencias.

— Es una decisión acertada, Kikumaru puede volver a centrarse en sus estudios superiores.

— ¿Pensaste alguna vez que seriamos padres tan jóvenes? aun tienes mucha carrera deportiva por delante y yo no he terminado mis estudios.

— No, pero no puedo quejarme, no puedo negar que fue algo fortuito y gratificante.

— ¿Fortuito? 

— Cuando joven yo mismo tuve una meta, incluso había hablado eso con mis familia al respecto para evitar tener alguna vez esa dichosa charla, cuando mi carrera llegará a su punto máximo sería el momento de casarme y tener hijos— exclamó seriamente, sus ojos se centraron en el pequeño Kunihiro que estaba jugando felizmente ahora con un juguete de Sumiko que había encontrado tirado, sonrió se sentía afortunado del pequeño, de haberlo tenido antes de que su vida fuera monótona y aburrida, unas sabias palabras de alguien de quien jamás pensó escucharlas se le vinieron a la mente y no dudo en repetirlas.— A pesar de que llegó antes de lo esperado, es un empujón muy grande en mi carrera, día a día, el solo con su sonrisa me lleva a ir más allá de mis propios límites.

— Me alegro Tezuka.

— Syusuke dice que lo tenemos muy malcriado, yo no lo veo así, al menos no es de pedir juguetes, solo pide estar en brazos, dormir con nosotros, son las cosas que hacen a su edad.

— Aquí está el té— interrumpió Eiji trayendo una bandeja con el té, mientras Fuji venía por detrás con dos mamaderas.

Continuará...

Notas finales: 

Significado de los nombres:

Kunihiro: 国 (Kuni: Pais)比 (comparar, carrera, radio) 呂 (espina, columna :refieren a la espalda)  Aunque debería ser país generoso, no se como se escribe el Kunihiro para qe suene así, de otras formas dice pais ancho.

Sumiko: Su nombre significa niña de la bodad, no se como se escribe.

Tezuka tiene 21 años, es tenista pro y reconocido.

Fuji tiene 20 años.

Tezuka y Fuji viven en casa de la familia Tezuka y están instalados en el cuarto de Kunimitsu.

Kunihiro tiene 1 año y 4 meses cumplidos, o 16 meses de edad, ya sabe caminar con seguridad y dice pequeñas palabras que le salen, su vocabulario es limitado para la edad que tiene. El nacio en japon.

Oishi estudia en el extranjero aún, pero está por terminar su carrera.

Nos vemos en la próxima


	2. Nuevos y viejos amigos

Despertó temprano en la mañana, pensó en salir a correr pero se auto detuvo al sentir un par de brazos que pasaban por su pecho descubierto, entreabrió los ojos y con su mano libre buscó sus lentes en su mesita de noche, con ellos vio con gran nitidez al castaño sonriéndole mientras dormía, abrazándolo de manera dulce y quizás hasta compulsiva, ambos tenían el torso al descubierto y era muy evidente que la noche anterior no necesitaron usar sus pijamas para dormir. Imposibilitado de moverse vio de reojo la cuna frente a la cama, el nuevo mueble de color blanco, ahora que ocupaba toda la pared hasta antes de llegar a la puerta, la pelota de tenis no estaba y en su lugar el pequeño infante dormía apacible.

— Fue una buena compra — susurro para luego buscar su cuaderno de anotaciones y comenzar a escribir nuevamente.

— ¿Cuál es el plan hoy capitán? — lo interrumpió el castaño.

— Buenos días Suke, perdona si te desperté— exclamo sorprendido, lo pensaba aun dormido y que quizás su movimiento vespertino lo había interrumpido de su descanso, muy necesario.

— Buenos días, llevo despierto bastante rato, solo admiraba el paisaje.

— ¿Qué tal la vista?

— Ho, Tezuka Kunimitsu se despertó vanidoso hoy.

— Debo admitir, que desde mi panorámica, vislumbro una imagen magnífica, no tengo idea que se ve desde tus ojos. — acotó sonriendo.

— Me harás sonrojar, estas muy contento, volver a casa te relaja mucho.

— Por ello regresó cada vez que me es posible, me es agradable no pensar en mis compromisos laborales.

— ¿Y en que tanto escribes? Está en alemán otra vez.

— Me ha dejado pensando lo que me dijo Oishi la semana pasada, cuando lo fuimos a visitar. — respondió intentando desviar el tema, realmente no era exactamente sobre eso lo que había escrito, pero conocía a Fuji perfectamente y si le decía la verdad, la reacción del castaño no sería agradable.

— ¿Qué te dijo? — pregunto intrigado, le llamaba la atención aquello, era la segunda vez que Tezuka le estaba ocultando algo y para ello escribía en su anotador en Alemán, la primera no le preocupó, era algo que tarde o temprano se daría y quizás le daba vergüenza al de lentes admitir la preocupación por su primogénito pero ya era la segunda vez, dos veces ya era mucho.

— Ambos optaron que Kikumaru y Sumiko se queden en Japón en tanto Oishi termina sus estudios en medicina y Eiji regresara a estudiar en la universidad, no pude evitar pensar en nuestra situación, parecida hasta en cierto punto.

— ¿Y por eso escribes en tu anotador esa preocupación? Podías decírmelo.

— Lo siento mucho, Suke — se disculpó cerrando el anotador, pero eso no calmo los ímpetus del castaño.

— Mitsu, si algo te preocupa, te molesta o lo que fuere, dímelo, yo te escuchare, te apoyare, no me lo ocultes.

— Lo siento, a veces creo que no debo hacerte cargar sobre mis preocupaciones...

— Todo aquello que te preocupe y me involucre a mí, a Kunihiro o tenga que ver sobre nosotros tres, me concierne, no me ocultes nada, podemos hablarlo y solucionarlo, así debe ser, como familia que somos.

Desde que se conocían ninguno tenía secretos con el otro, ambos eran confidentes, ambos se confiaban desde sus anécdotas de la niñez hasta sus más íntimos secretos, jamás se habían ocultado nada. Al comenzar su relación como pareja esto nunca cambio, siempre que algo preocupaba al otro lo comunicaba, la palabra secreto era algo así como desconocida en su relación, ya que habían comprendido desde jóvenes que la base de todo es el dialogo, desde la amistad más sólida hasta el noviazgo más apasionado. Pero en la última semana algo había cambiado.

No era novedad para el castaño notar un cambio en la actitud de su pareja, nunca habían tenido secretos y en las semanas que llevaba el de lentes en Japón para pasar diciembre ya era muy evidente un cambio de actitud sorpresivo, cada cosa que le preocupaba la escribía en su anotador y siempre en Alemán, le estaba ocultando algo. También era verdad que cuando se lo hacía notar el de lentes rápidamente le expresaba aquello que le estaba preocupado en ese momento, pero había algo que le hacía dudar sobre aquello que explicaba, algo no le cerraba.

— Es solo un pensamiento.

— Puedes confiar en mí.

— Llevamos ya cuatro años de convivencia, en un principio estabas metido en mi residencia en Alemania hasta que cumplí la mayoría de edad, luego comenzaste a viajar conmigo, cuando nació Kunihiro decidimos que esta casa, donde yo crecí, aquí viviríamos y nunca te pregunte si aquello que te impuse verdaderamente es lo que quieres, Suke.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Desde que dejamos de ser dos y pasamos a ser tres, te impuse que vivieras aquí, con mis padres y mi abuelo, cuando podrías estar en tu casa con tus padres y hermanos, te he separado de ellos para incorporarte a mi familia.

— No me lo impusiste, yo así lo quise — exclamo tranquilo tomándole las manos.— En primera, no me has separado de mi familia Mitsu, tu familia siempre me trato como a uno más, incluso cuando éramos amigos en Seigaku, y desde hace ya dos años soy parte de tu familia, tu familia también es la mía. En segunda, no quiero que Kunihiro esté cerca de mi padre ahora que ya no viaja con tanta normalidad al exterior, tú sabes perfectamente la clase de persona que es, prefiero que vea a su nieto algunos fines de semana al año a que conviva con él, hasta Yuuta escapo de casa cuando tuvo oportunidad.

— ¿Qué tu hermano qué? — pregunto sorprendido, no esperaba escuchar algo así.

— ¿No te lo dije? — Exclamo esbozando su gran sonrisa. — Quizás lo olvide, desde que Yuuta entro en la universidad alquila un departamento con algunos amigos, mi hermana cuando se casó se mudó a otro distrito, no voy a quedarme yo en casa a escuchar las quejas de mi padre sobre las decisiones que tome o deje de tomar, tus padres realmente son distintos al mío, son guías, son consejeros, no te imponen pero me enseñan, mantienen la familia unida, prefiero eso, me gustan las familias grandes.

— También me gustan las familias grandes.

— Entonces podemos comenzar a pensar en un hermanito para Kunihiro — acoto sonriendo.

— No — sentencio seriamente.

— ¿Por qué no? Te gustan las familias grandes igual que a mí, ambos queremos una familia grande. — bufo molesto.

— Porque no — sentencio levantándose de golpe, rápidamente busco su pijama tirado en el suelo. — Kunihiro será hijo único por ahora, solo te lo aviso.

Tan rápido como pudo el de lente salió de la habitación para dirigirse al baño que estaba en frente, por un segundo se paró en seco y se recostó contra la puerta. Podía escuchar al castaño levantándose y dando pasos cortos hasta la cuna esquivando el mobiliario, lo escucho hablarle infante para despertarlo, en un tono dulce.

— También quiero eso Suke, pero no es buen momento — susurro antes de meterse al baño tras escuchar el buenos días de los labios de su hijo tras la puerta que en ese instante los separaba.

Horas después estaban los tres desayunando, Kunimtsu estaba sentando desayunando su preciado y típico desayuno preparado por su madre, muy japonés. Kunihiro estaba sentando en el regazo de su padre, este le ayudaba a desayunar para que poco a poco el aprendiera, y así dar un paso para ir dejando lentamente la mamila. Fuji tomaba una taza de café espumoso sacando fotos a la escena para una nueva colección que aseguraba llamaría Kunihiro aprendiendo a usar la taza.

— Muy bien Kunihiro, eres un niño grande, pronto tendremos que escogerte una universidad.

— No lo felicites, cuando aprenda a usar los palillos celebraremos cuanto a crecido.

— No seas tan estricto Mitsu, es un gran logro que no te termine mojando.

— Lo hace por hacerse el gracioso

Kunikazu entro a la cocina con varias revistas de interés general, desde que su nieto había regresado al país cada día compraba todas las que podía, con tal de ojearlas y poder enterarse si algún periodista se había dado con su presencia en el país, cosa que hasta la fecha no había pasado. Rápidamente comenzó a hojearlas y mientras las desocupaba las tiraba sobre la mesa.

— Buenas noticias, han pasado dos semanas y a pesar que han ido a cuanto lugar público se les ha ocurrido aun la prensa ni se entera de que estas en el país, mala noticia, es posible que alguno sepa porque las cámaras de seguridad del local donde compraste alguna de esas cosas inútiles te debieron captar.

— No son inútiles, abuelo — exclamo el de lentes mirando severamente. — Kunihiro está creciendo a pasos agigantados.

— No llegara a fin de mes, dejara la cuna para dormir con ustedes, el coche dejara de ser útil porque querrá correr, y nunca ha subido a tu auto porque siempre andas de torneo en torneo, ¿En enero no tienes dos?

— Hay varios en realidad, pero solo dos en los que participare con seguridad.

— Sigan discutiendo, llevare a Kunihiro al jardín a caminar — interrumpió el castaño tomando al pequeño en brazos quien sonrió.

— ¿A dónde llevaran hoy a Kunihiro? — Pregunto amablemente Ayana Tezuka, la ama de casa.

— En realidad no tengo ningún plan, vi que hoy es domingo y supuse que Suke tendría un plan.

— ¿Yo?

— ¿No te juntas los domingos con Shiraishi y Yukimura para hablar de plantas? — pregunto alzando una ceja.

— Los llamare para pactar algo, pero eso debí hacerlo con días de anticipación, no te aseguro nada.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Con tan solo una llamada de Fuji proponiendo la reunión basto para que Yukimura Seiichi no dudara en dar su casa como lugar para juntarse a hablar para el club de plantas. Yukimura también no dudo en invitar a Kunimitsu y Kunihiro a la reunión, no por obligación, sino más bien porque sabía que ellos formaban parte del combo con Fuji, Kunimitsu por ser pareja y el menor por ser hijo.

La reunión del club de botánica se llevaría a cabo pues en la residencia Sanada en Kanagawa después del medio día para que todos almorzaran en casa, y tan repentina fue la invitación que tomo a Shiraishi por sorpresa, pero eso no fue un problema, el mismo Kuranosuke tan pronto supo dejo todo en casa y fue a tomar el primer tren a Kanagawa. Tezuka en tanto conduciría por la carretera desde Tokio con Fuji y el pequeño Kunihiro, no porque querría ahorrarse ser visto en las estaciones de trenes y reconocido por algún fan, sino para demostrarle a su abuelo que se equivocaba, quien de paso también fue.

— Así que aquí vive — exclamo el de lentes buscando por donde estacionar, cuando estaba a punto de dar vuelta a la manzana vislumbro a Yukimura Seiichi, quien venía abriendo la puerta para dejar pasar a los autos dentro de la residencia y no dejarlo en la calle, si bien no tenía un garaje cerrado, solo era una parte del jardín que estaba destinada a los autos, un espacio para dos.

La residencia Sanada era una casa de dos pisos de alto con tejados de tejas, piso de madera, un jardín enorme que rodeaba toda la casa, puertas corredizas de papel con marcos de madera, ventanas amplias y con un dojo anexado donde se practicaba Kendo. Tal como se describía era la residencia típica para una familia japonesa que mantenía sus valores tradicionales a flor de piel.

— Yukimura ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cuánto tiempo? — exclamo Syusuke saliendo del auto para saludar.

— Hola Fuji, sabía que venias con Tezuka y el bebé pero veo que también trajiste a la familia.

— Kunikazu-san insistió en venir, dice que tiene una cuenta pendiente con Genemon-san.

— ¿Cuenta pendiente? — pregunto alzando la mirada, mirando incrédulo, rápidamente noto cual era la cuenta pendiente, el anciano y patriarca de la familia Tezuka bajo del auto con el pequeño Kunihiro, seguido del de lentes quien siguió a su abuelo tan pronto este bajo y se alejó.

— Hola Yukimura — alcanzo a decir siguiendo a su abuelo, quien rápidamente se alejó.

— ¿Si sabe Kunikazu-san que Genemon-san ya tiene más de un bisnietos verdad? — pregunto Yukimura siguiendo con Fuji al clan Tezuka.

—Yo creo que sí.

— Viejo amigo, vengo a presentarte a mi bisnieto.

— Mi primer bisnieto, Sasuke, ya tiene once años.

— Te lo vengo a presentar, ya que desde que nació no he tenido oportunidad alguna.

— Bien, ya lo vi, ahora a lo nuestro, quiero mi victoria número 100.

— Tu solo pensando siempre en competir Genemon.

— Me alegra que Mitsu no sea competitivo con Genichirou ¿Está trabajando?

— Si, ya es oficial de policía.

— ¿Shiraishi ya llego? — pregunto curioso el de lentes mientras le quitaba al pequeño Kunihiro de los brazos de su abuelo.

— Aun no, pero no ha de tardar...Así que este es el primogénito de los Tezuka, el futuro capitán de Seigaku — exclamo interesado el más joven mirando al pequeño detenidamente. — Tiene la cara del padre, pero los ojos son Fuji.

— ¿Cómo está la familia?

— Muy bien Fuji, gracias por preguntas — respondió sonriendo, aunque rápidamente su sonrisa cambio y miro detenidamente a Kunihiro, quien estaba más interesado en mirar una flores vistosas de color lavanda que estaban a un costado. — Me pregunto ¿Si se conocieran ahora formarían rivalidad o amistad?

— ¿Quiénes? — preguntaron Tezuka y Fuji a la vez sin comprender.

Yukimura los guio entonces hasta la sala donde había un corralito de bebé bastante alto y dentro estaba un pequeño de cabellos negros, al parecer durmiendo. Tanto el castaño como el tenista pro pensaron igual, ha de tratarse de un sobrino de Sanada por él y Yukimura tener veintiún y veinte años respectivamente, pero al acercarse más notaron dos cosas, si bien el cabello Sanada era algo genético, negro y fino, los ojos tenían una tonalidad distinta a la de Genichirou, un café fuerte, era un color más claro y la mirada lo delataba, este infante era hijo de Sanada Genichirou y Yukimura Seiichi.

— Si me lo permiten me gustaría ver qué tal se llevan, él es Seiichiro Sanada.

— Saco tus ojos — señalo el de lentes. — Kunihiro es muy sociable, seguro se llevaran bien.

— No sabía que ya tenías un hijo Yukimura, es muy bonito, seguro serán grandes amigos.

— Vamos a comprobarlo — exclamo sonriendo tomando al pequeño Seiichiro en brazos y lo sentó en el suelo, seguido el de lentes hizo lo mismo con Kunihiro, sentándolo frente al pequeño Sanada. — Seiichiro, él es tu nuevo mejor amigo en el mundo.

— Nene — señalo Seiichiro mirando fijamente al menor Tezuka, quien se paró y busco que su papá lo levantara en brazos nuevamente.

— No Kunihiro, juega con Seiichiro

Seiichiro se levantó súbitamente y se acercó a Kunihiro, el cual pedía estar en brazos, pero al ser ignorado olímpicamente por el menor Tezuka rápidamente tomo acciones, primero lo agarro de su remera color azul para tirarlo al piso pero este no cedió, seguía levantado los brazos pidiendo estar con su papá. No paso mucho rato hasta que el pequeño Sanada noto que no podía lograr nada con eso, así que fue donde estaba una caja de juguetes que era una caja de madera, una especie de caja antigua, y comenzó a buscar algo a la mano, Tezuka y Fuji sonrieron pensando que quizás quería compartir algún juguete para romper el hielo, Seiichiro parecía tener dos años, pero segundos después cambiaron de opinión cuando se apareció con una Katana de juguete y corrió a querer golpear a Kunihiro.

—Eso sí que no. — interrumpió Tezuka la acción levantando en brazos para impedir que se golpeara, Kunihiro sonreía tranquilo, pareciera que no se había dado cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de pasar.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene? — pregunto Fuji sorprendido cuando vio a Seiichiro comenzando a golpear los pies de Tezuka con su juguete.

– Es inflable, no lo hubiera lastimado...Seiichiro tiene 18 meses.

— Kunihiro es dos meses menor.

— Hooola Seiichiro — interrumpió Shiraishi quien había entrado cuando nadie le vio y tomo al menor en brazos, el cual comenzó a golpearle con la Katana.— Oh, me ha dado un golpe mortal — se burló tirándose al piso, inmediatamente Seiichiro continuo con la acción, le parecía divertido.— Oh, me está matando una y otra vez...oh este Samurai sanguinario...

— Shiraishi no exageres ¿Cómo entraste?

— Sanada me abrió — señalo al pelinegro que estaba en la entrada de la sala mirando severamente la escena.

— Tezuka.

— Sanada.

La tensión en el ambiente no tardó en hacerse notar cuando ambos cruzaron sus miradas de severidad, Genichirou estaba vestido con su uniforme policía sin la gorra reglamentaria, que la llevaba bajo el brazo. Seiichiro seguía golpeando a Shiraishi con la Katana de juguete, la cual emitía un chillido que a Seiichiro le divertía, tanto Yukimura como Fuji esperaron alguna reacción, algo que cambiara el ambiente de parte de aquel par, pero parecía que se quedarían mirándose por horas y horas.

— NO — se escuchó un grito que provino donde estaba Shiraishi en el suelo, rápidamente todos miraron y vieron a un niño pequeño rubio que le dio un empujón a Seiichiro para tirarlo al suelo, y callo sentado.

— Seisuke-chan, papá está bien, solo estoy jugando.

— ¿Por qué trajiste a Seisuke? Te dije que vinieras solo Shiraishi.

— Lo siento mucho Yukimura, no había quien cuidara a Seisuke — respondió sonriendo con burla, se sentó en el suelo y rápidamente abrazo a su hijo. — Seisuke-chan eso de empujar a tus amiguitos está muy mal, discúlpate con Seiichiro ahora.

— No

— ¿Cómo qué no? No te me pongas rebelde, que tanto Senri como yo jamás usamos las chaquetas negras.

— Kunihiro también anda de respondón, y eso que compartimos lo mismo en ese caso — acoto Fuji sonriendo.

— Con Sanada somos uno y uno, quizás por ello Seiichiro jamás me ha respondido, hay equilibrio.

— O quizás te tiene miedo — susurro Shiraishi, aunque rápidamente se arrepintió cuando Yukimura le clavo la mirada.

— Regresare a mis rondas, volveré para la cena — interrumpió Sanada colocándose su gorra.

—Di adiós oficial Sanada, prometo ser niño bueno y no convertirme en delincuente — se burló Shiraishi abrazando a su hijo, el cual sonrió.

— Si es como tú, ira preso por cleptómano — se burló el castaño.

— Nunca se comprobó nada.

Tanto Tezuka como Fuji y Yukimura rieron con las ocurrencias del antiguo capitán de Shitenouji, y cuando este quiso darse cuenta Seiichiro volvió a atacarlo con la espada de juguete, pero esta vez también lo hacía a Seisuke. Yukimura tomo al pequeño de cabellos negros en brazos para detenerle de su juego, aunque si fuera por él no lo haría, pero era evidente que ninguno de los nuevos amigos de Seiichiro quería jugar a ser víctimas del justiciero Samurai.

Tras un rato de tranquilidad donde los infantes que estaban de visitas abrazaban a sus padres, Seiichiro aun quería ir a golpearles y Fuji saco fotos al por mayor de la graciosa situación todo se calmó. Quizás era la hora o el propio ambiente del invierno fuera con un cálido clima dentro del hogar, los tres infantes se durmieron, Yukimura recostó a Seiichiro en su corralito, Shiraishi y Tezuka pensaron que quizás la primera mala impresión había sido mala por lo que decidieron recostar a Seisuke y Kunihiro también en el corral, suponiendo al despertar se llevarían bien los tres.

— Primero Tezuka, felicidades por el último torneo, no esperaba menos de ti — exclamo Shiraishi mirando al de lentes. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Fuji vino de visita y vine con él.

— No me refiero a eso, sino ¿Qué haces en Japón? Tengo entendido que tu residencia estar en Alemania.

— Desde que nació Kunihiro mi residencia es en Japón.

— Diciembre es el mes para estar con la familia Shiraishi — interrumpió el castaño. 

— Ya, supongo, no sabía que ya tenían un hijo ustedes dos, mucho menos que estaban en pareja.

— Debido a que soy un personaje público, que representa a Japón en cada torneo en el que asiste, los medios de comunicación podrían armar un escándalo que podría manchar mi imagen y dañar a mis cercanos — exclamo serio el de lentes. — No puedo permitir que mi vida privada se vea manchada por la crítica social si se hace pública, sin importar que sea mi vida, yo escucho la crítica y puedo defenderme de ella, pero no permitiré que ataquen a Suke o a Kunihiro por mi causa.

— Fue común acuerdo, para evitar el escándalo, como es Tezuka Kunimitsu, de algún modo logra que crean que su vida es el tenis completamente.

— ¿Cómo hiciste para que nadie supiese que volviste a Japón? — pregunto Yukimura interesado.

— No hice nada extraordinario, tras terminar mi último torneo apague mi celular, en el aeropuerto los periodistas me preguntaron sobre a donde iba y respondí que a mi siguiente compromiso, agradecí en ese momento que ninguno paso al aeropuerto, otro famoso llego. Tome el primer vuelo a Japón y veme aquí, a pesar que voy a cada lugar público que puedo la prensa no se ha enterado de mi presencia.

— Le compramos la cuna nueva a Kunihiro y varias cosas más en un centro comercial donde cámaras de seguridad hay un millón, a pesar que las encargamos primero, todo lo pago el señor. ¿Saben que es lo más curioso? La tenia a Kunihiro en brazos todo el tiempo hasta que compramos su coche de paseo y desde que lo tenemos, también es el quien lo lleva de aquí para allá, debería hacerlo yo por si la prensa te ve.

— Entonces a partir de hoy lo harás tú para guardar las apariencias, Shiraishi por lo que veo Seisuke es hijo tuyo y de Chitose.

— Oh sí, es una larga historia de cómo nos juntamos, graciosa de por sí.

— No eres gracioso Shiraishi y nunca lo has sido — interrumpió Yukimura con una bandeja que tenía tazas de café y galletas. — Fuji ¿Estudias o trabajas?

— Estudio y cuido a Kunihiro, estoy en una carrera de arte.

— Yo termine farmacéutica el año pasado y comencé a ejercer este año, para ahorrarme gastos tengo la farmacia en el piso de debajo de mi casa y en el de arriba vivo.

— Yo estudio pero también tengo obligaciones, todos trabajan y alguien debe cuidar de Seiichiro y que él no queme la casa.

— ¿No tiene guardería aun?

— No hay cupo en ningún lugar.

— Oh, sí, con Seisuke me pasa igual, no hay vacantes en Osaka, y no tengo opción, lo más gracioso es que me dijeron que debía haber reservado lugar cuando tenía dos meses de gestación.

— Eso no es gracioso.

— Oye Tezuka, una pregunta curiosa, perdona si es indiscreta — bromeo Shiraishi mirando al de lentes, el cual dio un largo sorbo a su taza. — ¿Has pensando en llevar o has llevado a tu hijo a alguno de tus torneos?

— Voy a ver a mi abuelo, con su permiso — fue su respuesta levantándose súbitamente.

Sin demora el de lentes, casi corriendo, fue a ver a su abuelo, que estaba en el jardín de atrás hablando animadamente con su viejo amigo. Estaban sentandos tomando té, delante del tablero con todas las piezas acomodadas para jugar, al parecer habían pospuesto otra vez el famoso partido de Shogy.

— ¿Pasa algo Kunimitsu? — pregunto Kunikazu al verlo.

— Nada abuelo, solo vine a ver si estaban bien o requerían algo.

— Disfrutamos la tarde poniéndonos al día después de tantos años... ¿Sabías que tú fuiste la primera razón por la que tu abuelo pospuso esta partida?

— Hay mucho de qué hablar ahora, podemos jugarla más tarde, no sabía que tu nieto era oficial de policía.

— Genichirou quiere seguir mis pasos, llegara mucho más alto que yo, aunque no apruebo su decisión apresurada de tener hijos tan joven.

— Tampoco apruebo que Kunimitsu tuviera un hijo ahora que está brillando en su carrera y le queda un largo camino aun por recorrer

— Abuelo, ya te lo dije, solo se dio — los interrumpió sonrojado, sobre ese tema hasta el mismo había aclarado, cuando adolecente, a su familia que se casaría y tendría hijos cuando llegara a la cumbre de su carrera, cosa para la cual aún faltaba camino por recorrer, le faltaba su primer gran Slam.

— Escusas de jóvenes ¿No Kunikazu?

— Tu nieto también las debe tener ¿No Genemon?

— Mi nieto enfrenta todo con gran valor.

— ¿Es una provocación?

Continuará.


	3. Deseos y Celos

Regresaba de salir a correr, el sol aun no había salido pero regresó en buen momento, pues su madre ya estaba preparando el desayuno para la familia, su padre aún no había salido a trabajar, su abuelo estaba en el jardín ocupándose de algunos bonsái y lo único que le quedaba hacer era darse un baño para ir a desayunar, también debería despertar a su amado y pareja, junto a su hijo pequeño, era la primera vez en tres semanas que Kuniharu estaba para desayunar en familia por lo que no perdió tiempo en buscar a los miembros faltantes.

— Suke — exclamó entrando apresurado después del baño.

— Hermanito— dijo el castaño mientras estaba parado frente a la cuna, donde el pequeño infante intentaba repetir sus palabras. — Hermanito.

— Suke, ya hablamos de eso— interrumpió mirando molesto.

— Hola Mitsu ¿Qué tal el ejercicio matutino?

— No desvíes el tema Fuji Syusuke, ya hablamos de eso, es demasiado pronto para tener dos hijos, ya uno es pesado.

— ¿A qué te refieres con pesado? — pregunto el castaño cruzándose de brazos.

— Yo viajo de torneo en torneo, tan rápido pasó el tiempo que no me di cuenta del momento que Kunihiro empezó a caminar y a hablar, y la habitación que compartimos es pequeña.

— Sería más grande si pusieras tus cosas de pesca en otro lado.

— Eso se queda.

— No vas a pescar nunca señor profesional y sobre la cuna de Kunihiro está tu fea colección de anzuelos, que de seguro tiene pesadillas con ellos.

— Podríamos también sacar tus cactus que están sobre la cómoda.

— Lo mío es decorativo y ocupa un pequeño espacio, en cambio tu vitrina de cañas de pescar es estorbosa.

— Tu colección de cactus ocupa toda el mueble, es excesiva— acoto señalando la misma, luego decidió que mejor era interrumpir la discusión tomando al pequeño en brazos, el cual miraba con comprender. — Hora de desayunar ¿A ti no te molestan mi colección de anzuelos verdad? Te Gustan.

Como si fuera una especie de respuesta el menor sonrió y luego señalo al cuadro que ocupaba toda la pared que daba contra su cuna, donde estaban a plena vista una colección de anzuelos de pesca que Kunimitsu tenía desde que comenzó a pescar cuando niño. Sus manitas se estiraron no más poder hasta aquel cuadro en la pared, intentando tocar los anzuelos coloridos que estaban protegidos tras un cristal.

— Punto para mí.

— Los anzuelos se pueden quedar y el paisaje de montaña también...ahora la vitrina.

— No te escucho — exclamo en burla saliendo del cuarto con el menor en brazos.

— Tezuka Kunimitsu no me ignores.

El castaño siguió a su pareja por las escaleras exigiéndole que lo escuchara, pero el de lentes lo ignoraba ante aquella cuestión. Llegaron hasta la cocina sin darse cuenta con aquella discusión, el de lentes sentó para desayunar mientras el resto de la familia no daba crédito lo que escuchaban.

— Debo sacar foto de esto — exclamo el patriarca de la familia Tezuka levantándose de su asiento. — La primera pelea de los enamorados.

— No es una riña abuelo.

— Eso no es lo que veo.

— Exijo que saques esa vitrina de pesca de la habitación, estorba.

— Me niego.

— Yo lo exijo.

— ¿Tienen algo que hacer hoy ustedes dos? — pregunto Ayana sirviendo el desayuno.

— ¿Requieres algo madre?

— Tomare eso como que están desocupados, hay que comenzar con el osoji de este año — sonrió contenta y salió de la habitación a toda prisa, encantada de lo que acababa de escuchar.

— Es una estupenda idea, de paso nos deshacemos de la estorbosa vitrina.

— Me niego.

— No se puede caminar por la habitación.

— No se requiere caminar en ella.

— Kunimitsu, esto es una pelea de pareja y la declaro empate — interrumpió Kunihara interrumpiendo, tomando al miembro de la familia Tezuka más joven en brazos en pos de distraerlo. — El niño no debe verlos pelear.

— No puede ser empate, Kuniharu-san — interrumpió Fuji— El mueble se quita o no se quita, no existe el término medio.

— Si existe, se llama poner soportes en la pared para las cañas de pescar, se conserva la vista de las cañas y se ganara espacio sacando la vitrina de la habitación.

— ¿Por qué no lo pensé? — se preguntó el de lentes, su padre tenía toda la razón, lo que no quería era sacar las cañas de su habitación ya que representaban algo importante. Eran tres cañas que lo habían acompañado mientras crecía, su primera caña regalada por su abuelo, una que su padre le regalo para un cumpleaños y una que compro con sus ahorros de niño, la razón por la que estaban en la habitación era para admirarlas cada vez que pudiera ya que todas habían tenido historias que si pudieran contarían.

— No llegue a sacar foto.

— Abuelo.

Ayana regreso momentos después con una larga lista de quehaceres para los miembros de la familia presentes. Sabía que con Kuniharu no podía contar, él tenía que trabajar, pero tenía seis pares de manos que al parecer estarían todo el día sin hacer nada y un infante que podría empezar a aprender a ser ordenado. La lista se desplegó contra la mesa de la cocina, era una hoja bastante larga impresa, podrían fácil ser dos hojas pegadas una a otra.

— Mira Mitsu, hay tareas para Kunihiro, guardar sus juguetes tirados por toda la casa — leyó el castaño sonriendo.

— Suke, esa es para nosotros, él no puede subir y bajar escaleras aun.

— Bien, dividan tareas de ese modo todos colaboraremos, las últimas serán para Kuniharu cuando salga de vacaciones.

— ¿Cuáles son las últimas?— pregunto acercándose, e inmediatamente leyó. — Limpiar el desván, poner la decoración estacional, limpiar tu armario y más te vale tires cosas a la basura, sacar la ropa que ya no uses.

— Por lo visto todos los Tezuka tienen un mueble con cosas que no usan — se burló el castaño. — Me pregunto de que será el de Kunihiro cuando lo tenga.

— Todos mis objetos están en total uso, en mis vacaciones suelo ir a escalar, Kunimitsu da fe de ello, voy con él — exclamo orgulloso, su mayor y quizás único hobby era alpinismo y en el armario tenía toda la indumentaria necesaria, desde botas a abrigo, y no solo de él sino también de Kunimitsu, quien siempre lo acompañaba, aunque haciendo memoria hacia buen tiempo que no se tomaba tiempo para ir a algún lugar.

El de lentes se encogió de hombros y comenzó a hacer memoria de ello, ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que salió a escalar con su padre? El año anterior no había podido ser, Kunihiro había nacido en agosto por lo que su tiempo se dividido en planificar su vida desde que supo que venía en camino en enero hasta que nació, luego acomodarse a él, también tenía torneos tras torneos, entrenamientos. Y pensándolo mejor años anteriores mucho menos, ya que se centró completamente en su carrera profesional al salir de preparatoria y solo tenía una imagen en su mente, la última salida con su padre antes, una lejana de hacía más de cuatro años— La última vez que fui padre, estaba en mi último año de preparatoria.

— Se tira lo que no se use.

— Cambiemos de paradigma, Kunihiro ira a escalar este año — se apresuró a agregar, tener un nieto pequeño seria su boleto a mantener sus cosas.

— Es muy pequeño, ni siquiera yo lo pensaría — le reto el patriarca de la familia.

— En realidad tenía pensando llevarlo el primero de enero a ver el primer amanecer del año, posiblemente al monte Takao — interrumpió el de lentes.— El año pasado no pude hacerlo porque era pequeño, pero este año si podre.

— Es muy pequeño — bufo Kuniharu.

— Creo que esta en edad para comenzar con el senderismo.

— No me refiero a Kunihiro, me refiero al monte.

En ese instante todos miraron fijamente a Kuniharu, quien miraba con seriedad al niño, definitivamente lo que dijo no fue en broma, realmente pensaba que el menor tenía que comenzar con una montaña más alta. El reloj de muñeca del mayor los hizo salir del especie de trance en que todos se encontraron, rápidamente Kuniharu regreso a los brazos de su padre al miembro menor de la familia, beso a su esposa en la mejilla, se regresó para revolver los cabellos de su nieto y finalmente salió a toda prisa directo a su trabajo.

El castaño sonrió con disimulo, no porque no le gustara el comentario del padre del de lentes sino porque lo que este dijo, que quería ir al monte con Kunihiro, cuando ir a ver el primer amanecer del año era ritual de ellos dos desde los doce años. No era que quería estar a solas con el de lentes en ese momento, pero eso hacía con el cada año, solo ellos dos en un monte de Japón o edificio alto, mirando el amanecer, en un principio lo hacían como amigos ya que el resto de Seigaku declinaba la oferta de hacerlo, pero con los años se hizo como un especie de ritual para comenzar el año entre ellos, luego iban a un templo a la primera visita y pedían siempre lo mismo, que aquel año recién iniciado no los separara.

— ¿Pasa algo Suke? Noto que estas dibujando la mirada.

— No es nada.

— Puedo leerte, es por lo que dije ¿Cierto? Nuestro ritual de primero del año— acoto el de lentes. — Seguro estará dormido para nuestro primer beso, para ver el amanecer, para ver nuestras sonrisas, pero quiero que este ahí.

— ¿Para qué?— pregunto sin comprender el castaño.

— No puedo expresarlo en palabras concretas, quiero que este ahí por el simple hecho de estarlo, quiero que nos acompañe porque es nuestro hijo, quiero que realice todos los primera vez del año, ver el primer amanecer, su primera sonrisa, su primera visita a un templo y no solo porque será su primera visita del año sino porque realmente será la primera vez que asista a un templo, ver la primera vez en el año que abra sus ojos que saco de ti— respondió mirando al pequeño.

— Eres japonés tradicional y lo llevas en la sangre— esbozo una grata sonrisa, eran pocas veces donde veía a ese Kunimitsu apasionado por algo y el dichoso ser que sacaba eso de él era el pequeño Kunihiro.

— A trabajar — exclamo Ayana emocionada. — Hay mucho que hacer hoy.

— ¿Por dónde comenzamos?

—Elijan ustedes, como dice el dicho de los capitanes, dividan y conquistaran.

— Mi lema era El enemigo existe dentro de uno mismo.

— Y repetías cien veces al día, no bajar la guardia.

El de lentes miro con enfado al castaño, quien comento la anécdota como chiste de la situación, Ayana sonrió al ver a ambos y disimuladamente Kunikazu se fue alejando de la escena, desapareciendo para no hacer la limpieza obligada de fin de año.

No paso mucho tiempo que termino el desayuno, Kunimitsu lo primero que hizo fue tomar su notebook y sentarse en la sala para encargar un mueble más adecuado para colgar sus amadas cañas en la pared, Syusuke coloco en la sala un pequeño corralito para bebé y sentó a Kunihiro dentro de él, lentamente se ocupó de la primera tarea: levantar juguete tras juguete tirados por toda la casa. No era algo complicado, más bien tenia cierto gusto por hacerlo, ya que para los dejaba dentro del espacio de juego del menor, quien momentos después se dio cuenta que era más divertido tirarlos afuera mientras el castaño los regresaba. Fuji pronto comenzó a perder la paciencia con el pequeño, en un principio le pareció divertido aquello y Kunihiro reía contento de su recién descubierto juego, pero pronto comenzó a cansarse mientras el infante estaba más animado a jugar.

— Tezuka Kunimitsu, deja esa computadora y ven a controlar a tu primogénito.

— ¿Quieres la vitrina fuera de la habitación?— pregunto sin separar sus ojos del ordenador.

— Llevas una hora para hacer un simple pedido.

— Llama a Kikumaru y que traiga a Sumiko, lo mantendrá entretenido mientras limpias — exclamo sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla de la computadora.

El castaño enfadado ante la actitud del de lentes se acercó a ver que tanto veía en la computadora, pero siendo discreto, disimulo que llamaría a Eiji y se acercaría por detrás mientras fingía hablar por teléfono. Lentamente se acercó a ver que tanto tenia al ex capitán tan concentrado, primero supuso que eran los afamados soportes para las cañas, pero al pasar por detrás del sofá vio una página web que no estaba en japonés, era Alemán. La analizó por escasos segundos, no era una página de muebles o algo parecido, solo podía ver letras y fotografías que el de lentes pasaba rápidamente, al parecer salteando artículos.

— No estás viendo muebles — exclamo enfadado al notar lo que parecía hacer.

Como buen capitán que fue mantuvo su temple al ser descubierto que no estaba buscando aquello que dijo que buscaba y que había pasado una hora desde que comenzó a aquello, se ajustó los lentes y para evitar verse sospechoso no cerró la computadora, agradeció a los dioses que Syusuke no sabía alemán. — Es la página de la federación alemana de tenis.

— ¿Qué buscas con eso?

— ¿Recuerdas a QP? — pregunto abriendo un artículo, en el cual apareció primero que nada una foto del jugador alemán.

— Tengo tres recuerdos de él, cuando vencieron a Atobe, el segundo fue aquel dia que te dijo algo malo de mí en mis narices cuando te fui a visitar  y un día te llamo al celular y yo respondí porque te estabas bañando, si bien no le entendí nada sé que me insultó.

— Jamás te ha insultado o a dicho algo malo de ti, es mas siempre me pregunta por ti cuando me llama al celular— acotó. — Él es el único jugador Alemán que te conoce como mi pareja.

— ¿Por qué sabe eso? — pregunto indignado.

— Recuerdas cuando Inui nos dijo algo de porcentajes sobre que terminaríamos juntos en la secundaria y mucho interés no les dimos. Qp también es un jugador que recopila datos, cuando te vio en el partido de exhibición se mostró interesado en ti y después de él me pregunto si tú y yo teníamos algo, a lo que dije en ese momento que teníamos una amistad muy fuerte desde los doce años. Un año después, cuando vio que me fuiste a visitar me volvió a hacer la pregunta en un entrenamiento y le respondí de igual manera. Un año después de eso él te vio y fue cuando lo cruzaste, no dijo nada malo de ti, solo me dijo que había un potencial muy grande que fuéramos pareja en ese momento o terminára consolidándose como tal, y un año después me dijo con certeza que ya éramos pareja. Cuando cumplí 18 me aseguro que éramos pareja ya asegurada, y que probablemente fuéramos una pareja inestable, con conflictos muy marcados por nuestras personalidades pero fuerte a fin de cuentas, que superaremos cualquier cosa sin ningún contratiempo y también me pidió que nunca peleara contigo en época de torneos porque sería contraproducente para mi desempeño deportivo, que si lo hacía que fuera en mis vacaciones ya que me terminaría arreglando cualquier desacuerdo antes de iniciar la temporada de torneos.

— ¿A dónde vas con todo eso?

— Cuando él me llamó y atendiste, el quería ofrecerse para ser parte de mi equipo deportivo como mi entrenador táctico, lo he estado meditando y quería saber si sigue activo — explicó señalando el artículo.

— ¿Por qué recién me entero de esto?— pregunto sin creer realmente esa excusa, era demasiada explicación hasta para el de lentes.

— Mantengo mi vida profesional alejada de mi vida personal.

— ¿Con que otro alemán te has estado hablando? — pregunto cerrando su puño enfadado.

— Solo con él, y solo porque quería asegurarme que no divulgara nuestra relación.

— Esa no es excusa.

— Suke — exclamó preocupado al ver la decepción en los ojos del castaño, rápidamente dejo la computadora a un lado y fue al lado de su novio, con intenciones de evitar un conflicto que estaba armando. — Sabes que Alemania me dio todo, a los quince años ya era de renombre y solo porque Alemania me abrió el camino, temí que el cuándo se enteró de todo buscará dignificarté solo por ese hecho, por lo que quería tenerlo vigilado.

— Mitsu.

— Eres lo más importante que tengo, y QP ni siquiera tuvo que vernos hacer algo, el solo lo dedujo por cómo nos tratábamos. Se ha convertido en un amigo de confianza, pero nada más te lo aseguro.

— Quiero hablar con ese tipo.

— ¿Quieres que lo invite a venir? Está en Alemania entrenando en este momento — exclamo serio, a lo que recibió una mirada frívola de parte del castaño. — Lo llamaré ahora mismo.

Ni lento ni perezoso el de lentes busco su celular en el bolsillo, ante los ojos del de ojos claros abrió la agenda de números telefónicos y comenzó a buscar el de QP, pasando con lentitud por cada número agendado para darle más seguridad al castaño de que no había ningún alemán en la lista de contactos hasta QP. Marco el numero sin demora y espero paciente que contestaran del otro lado, inmediatamente puso el altavoz cuando lo escucho responder.

— QP, Soy Kunimitsu, sé que hablas japonés de manera fluida ¿Podrías hablar en japonés por favor?

— Por supuesto — respondió. — Fuji Syusuke ¿Está ahí?

— Sí.

—Sé que pusiste el altavoz, lo noto, hola Fuji, tengo un dato de él que necesito que me digas si es certero ¿Ustedes ya tienen un hijo verdad?

— ¿Cómo?— preguntaron a la vez sino poder creer lo que escucharon.

— Mis datos lo saben todo— respondió, por su tono de voz parecía feliz con escuchar sus reacciones. — Nadie me dijo por si se preguntan, si mis datos son exactos, el niño debe tener a lo sumo uno año, nacido en entre Julio y Agosto

— ¿Estas muy ocupado en estos momentos? — interrumpió rápidamente, Fuji parecía enojado, ya que a su vista no se veía feliz de lo que escuchaba.

— Entreno para empezar la próxima temporada — respondió seriamente.

— ¿Podrías venir a Japón?

— Debe ser la primera vez que escucho algo así, ¿Está celoso de mí Fuji Syusuke? — respondió, en su tono de voz parecía sorprendido.

— Kunimitsu es buen partido — se justificó mostrando que realmente si estaba celoso.

— Definitivamente esta celoso.

— ¿Puedes venir? — interrumpió el de lentes al ver a Fuji realmente enfadado.

— Nada hay nada más alejado de la realidad Fuji Syusuke, lo único que hablamos entre los dos es de tenis...si Kunimitsu puedo tomarme unos días y aclarar las cosas.

— Gracias QP.

— Nos vemos hasta entonces— respondió seriamente y tras una pausa corta finalizó. — Fuji Syusuke, para que no estés comiendo ansias y no tengas una pelea de razones ilógicas, los celos son una muestra absurda de tu inseguridad hacia quien amas, es normal que los tengas, pero te aseguro, mis datos son porcentajes sin margen de error, tienes de pareja a un hombre que solo tiene ojos para ti y solo piensa en ti, es fiel a ti.

Tezuka corto poco después y abrazo al castaño, quien tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Verdaderamente Syusuke tuvo un momento en que dudo de su amado de lentes, pero no era para menos, primero escribía en su diario en alemán y lo vio dos veces, y ahora buscaba algo en una página alemana, sentía que algo le estaba escondiendo.

— Syusuke.

— Kunimitsu yo...

— Jamás dudes de que te amo.

— ¿Dejarías el tenis por mí?— pregunto indeciso.

— Por supuesto, aunque los ingresos que percibimos son por mi carrera.

— Podríamos vivir de la mía — sonrió con disimulo, era cierto aquella afirmación, la carrera de Tezuka pagaba todo, desde un simple caramelo a todo aquello que Kunihiro y el requerían a diario como comida y vestimenta, cada mueble o servicio contratado solo para ellos tres salía del bolsillo de tenista pro, sin importar que vivían en la residencia de la familia Tezuka.

— Cuando tengas tu estudio.

— No me pongas condiciones Tezuka Kunimitsu, yo a ti no te las pongo, bien podría decirte que no quiero te hables más con ese QP, cuyo nombre desconozco.

— Si eso te tranquiliza, no volveré a hablarle.

— ¿Serias capaz de cortar todo contacto con los alemanes solo porque yo te lo pida?— pregunto sorprendido ante aquella afirmación.

— Sí— respondió sin darle mucha importancia.

Súbitamente la charla fue interrumpida por una risilla traviesa que parecía no provenir de la sala sino del jardín, algo curioso, rápidamente ambos buscaron con la mirada a aquel poseedor de semejante sonrisa, primero a donde lo vieron por última vez, en su corral, pero no lo encontraron. Sin perder tiempo comenzaron a buscar al menor, y corrieron al jardín.

Encontraron al pequeño tambaleante metido en lo que antes fue el estanque de los peces de Kunikazu Tezuka, solo que ahora estaba vacío, había bajado por una especie de escalera de piedras hecha artificialmente como decorativo, y al no encontrar a los peces estaba jugando con el musgo verde, barro y plantas que habían quedado de la limpieza. Ambos corrieron al estanque vacío y el más alto lo tomo en brazos al menor, notando las ropas del infante habían cambiando de color a una mezcla verde y marrón por la suciedad.

— Que mi madre no se entere que perdimos de vista por unos segundos a Kunihiro, va a sermonear nos por varias horas.

— Hecho y tu pequeño travieso, hoy dormirás sin tu peluche favorito.

— Eso es muy blando.

— ¿Qué puede ser peor castigo que le quites su peluche favorito?

— No sé, que duerma en otro cuarto.

— De ninguna manera, la que se irá será esa vitrina estorbosa no la cuna de nuestro hijo.

— ¿Por qué Kunihiro está cubierto de barro?— pregunto Ayana, quien había comenzado a escuchar la pelea de la mañana nuevamente y corrió a detenerla, aunque lo que encontró no era grato, en brazos de su hijo estaba su nieto cubierto de barro.

Tanto Syusuke como Kunimitsu se quedaron callados, con una rápida mirada Ayana supo que paso, ver el suelo del estanque y al menor, era imposible no unir las piezas de lo ocurrido. Más tarde que nunca llegó Kunikazu a la escena y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad evitar reír de la situación, al ver la cara de fastidio de Ayana rápidamente tomo la acción más sensata que vio llevar a bañar al pequeño para dejarla que decidiera que acciones tomar por el descuido. Ayana no tuvo que decir nada, ambos jóvenes captaron la indirecta en su mirada y fueron a la sala, donde les dio un sermón bastante extenso sobre no perder de vista jamás a su hijo pequeño.

Continuará...

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos  
> Esta es mi primera historia en archivefourown.org  
> Espero les guste


End file.
